Still an Animal
by HarleyD
Summary: Taylor's feelings are hurt that Lucian wants him to get dressed. Smut ensues. Anal, Beast, COMPLETE, D/s, M/M, Oral Lucian / Taylor  now you are like… who the hell is Taylor?  Well.. the blonde naked werewolf Lucian yells at and tells to put clothes on.


**Title: **Still an Animal

**Rating: **M… for mature

**Pairing: **Lucian / Taylor (now you are like… who the hell is Taylor? Well when those two werewolves are fighting and Lucian yells at them to put clothes on – he's the naked blonde one.)

**Warnings: **Male on male sex… and well… I'm sorry to say bestiality. Kind of. Is it still that if its two werewolves doing it? One happens to be a wolf at the time, while one is not.

**Author's Note: **Yea… just a pwp because there was a hot naked werewolf in the movie. And I see slash everywhere.

"You don't usually tell me to put my clothes _on._"

Lucian barely glanced at Taylor, ignoring the smirk on the blonde's face. "I do when you're acting like nothing but an animal."

Taylor didn't notice the scolding as he moved next to Lucian, rubbing against him purposely. "You love it when I'm an animal."

In response he shoved him away, voice low enough that it was almost a growl, "You know better than that Taylor."

It didn't dissuade him, if anything Taylor seemed more determined to start something as he approached Lucian again, a smirk on his face. "Oh come on Lucian, you know you want-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as Lucian turned on him with a snarl grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him into the wall. He lowered his eyes submissively, but in direct contrast to the behavior he used the closeness to rub himself against Lucian's leg.

Without thinking about it Lucian shifted his weight so one leg pressed between Taylor's, instinctually kneeing them apart. Taylor looked up under his eyelashes, "See, I bring the animal out in you too."

"You don't want to go down this path Taylor, I'm not in the mood tonight." To emphasis his point he used his hold to slam the other against the wall hard enough to have broke something if the other had been human.

He whimpered in pain, not protesting when Lucian gave him a final glare and walked away from the wall. He waited a few moments, weighing his options, and then slid to all fours. Lucian could pretend he wasn't paying attention but as he shifted his weight across the room on his hands and knees he could see the tension in Lucian's back.

Part of him wanted to shift into his more natural form, but it would be harder to persuade the other that way. However… if he could entice the other into shifting form…. Then he might have something going on. He lowered himself to the floor directly behind Lucian, as he reached forward just enough to nudge his leg with his cheek.

He sighed but didn't turn around – "Taylor."

"Please." He shifted his weight so he settled more comfortably on the ground. "Lucian…" When he was still ignored he did the only thing he could think of, reaching up to suddenly give a sharp nip to Lucian's calf.

Lucian whirled around, a snarl filling the air. Taylor scrambled to his knees, nuzzling his face against what was very obviously a hard on. A hand wrapped in his hair and jerked his head back painfully and he closed his eyes rather than meet Lucian's.

"What is this about pup?"

He had been expecting to get hit or something similar but Lucian's voice was almost gentle. He shifted his weight on his knees again and wanted to look at the other but if Lucian was mad he didn't want to make it worse by making eye contact. "You… you've been so busy lately, I've been… I haven't…" He glanced up quickly, a fire in his eyes. "For God's sake Lucian, smell me!"

To a normal person that would have seemed odd but Lucian pulled him to his feet, pulling him close burying his nose in his hair, expecting to smell Taylor with himself over the scent. That wasn't what he found and he growled as he pulled away, another wolf's smell was all over his Taylor. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, he's been… he's been all over me."

He was growling, losing control over his beast, "How dare you!"  
>His voice was squeaky, upset. "How dare I? How <em>dare <em>I? I'm not dominant Lucian – you should have been all over him when I first smelled like him – but it's been weeks of him taking shots at me, weeks of him asking why my mate doesn't fight for me!"

Lucian grabbed him by his hair suddenly, shoving the other down to his knees. The hand in his hair eased and his eyes flew open when he heard the sound of a zipper. Lucian didn't give him much time to get prepared before he was pressing his dick between his lips, making Taylor gasp and eagerly suck on the offering. "You're right my little pup, I haven't been taking time for you." He thrust his dick hard into Taylor's mouth, not letting up, even as he could feel himself losing control of his beast.

When he was about to cum he pushed him off, pulling back as he felt the fur start to flow over his skin, his clothes ripping to shreds as he changed into his animal self. Taylor made a happy yelp and rolled onto his back, pulling his clothes off as fast as he could. He submitted when Lucian clambered on top of him in his wolf form, snuffling at his face. He licked Taylor's face, rubbing his snout against Taylor, marking him with his scent. Taylor relaxed into it, happy to have the other marking him.

He moved down Taylor's body, sniffing at him and licking, rubbing against him anywhere the other didn't smell like him, his dominant scent covering the lesser male's easily. It never should have gotten this far. He bypassed the hard cock to snuffle along Taylor's legs, making the other squirm when he licked at his feet. He moved back up and ran his rough tongue over his cock, which was leaking profusely. He tasted like his Taylor and he moved down to snuffle against his balls, making Taylor moan and squirm. He pulled back and sank his teeth into Taylor's thigh, just hard enough to draw blood before letting go.

He sat back on his haunches and growled, nudging Taylor's side and he obediently rolled onto his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air. Lucian circled him and Taylor took the opportunity to spit in his hand, reaching around to spit lubricate himself, aware that it was the only lubrication he would get. His hand was shoved away by Lucian's snout as he sniffed at him, making sure the other wolf had not touched his wolf in this way. He was satisfied that only Taylor's scent was there and decided he wouldn't have to kill the other wolf, perhaps just maim him. He licked a few times over Taylor's scent and then mounted him.

Taylor cried out, mostly in pain, as the large werewolf's cock pressed in his ass, stretching and tearing painfully. Lucian howled when he was seated fully, digging his claws into Taylor's side and in a lightning quick snap he sunk his fangs into the other's shoulder, listening to him cry out. It was slightly awkward, it always was with only one in animal form but he pistoned his hips, making sure that Taylor would not only smell like him but would be feeling it for days even with the werewolf healing.

It didn't take long and he was cumming, pulling out just before so they wouldn't be locked together, and he wanted to mark the other as strongly as he could, and covering him in his cum was a good way to start. As the cum hit Taylor's back he cried out, cumming himself, losing his control and changing into his own wolf form. Lucian eased back and watched his mate lose the human façade until he was looking at his true form and whined until Taylor crawled to him, licking him under his snout, submitting sweetly.

He rewarded him my nipping at his ear, letting Taylor rub his face against his chin, he never should have let it get this far. He nudged Taylor until he moved and he headed towards the back room, curling up on the floor to sleep off the change, snuffling happily when Lucian curled in against him. They could change back but if he was honest with himself he didn't want to listen to Taylor say I told you so, but the other part of him just reveled in being in his wolf form, something he didn't allow himself nearly enough. He rested his snout on top of Taylor and let his eyes drift closed, everything else could wait until later, for now he wanted to reconnect with his mate.


End file.
